


This should work...

by Ithascupholders



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, THIS IS REPOSTED, Watching the Show, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithascupholders/pseuds/Ithascupholders
Summary: When the Umbrella Academy time travel together for the first time they don't end up in Dallas, but in a room with a cinema screen. Here they are forced to watch their show. And what happens next...
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Klaus groaned as he got up. His whole body ached as though he just had each of his limbs be detached and then reattached all over again with duck tape. He tried to roll over but found out he couldn't due to the fact that there was a body on top of his.

He tried to use whatever remaining strength he had to push over the weight but that to seemed to be futile. Thankfully the mass seemed to be getting up.

Then his senses seemed to clear and he realised that Five was curled like a cat on him. Five who was now stretching his limbs slowly and cautiously.  
"Five..."he tried to say, "get off."

Five seemed to get a grip; and then proceeded to unceremoniously fall off Klaus and go back to sleep. After laying down and looking at the vaguely familiar ceiling, Klaus decided to get up. He felt a bit nauseous but it wasn't the worst he'd ever felt so he just brushed it off.

After stumbling around a bit Klaus realised where he was. At the academy. The supposedly destroyed academy. And then all his recent memories returned to him. Vanya, Ben, the concert... everything. He looked around to see all his siblings sleeping around him. Vanya slept on Luther. And everyone seemed to be in various stages of slowly getting up.

Looking a little past Five, Klaus noticed a box with 'For Hargreeves' written on it. Slowly Klaus moved towards it a picked it up. In it, there was note stating, "Watch these together." And a bunch of CDs. Shrugging Klaus went to wake up his siblings.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First episode, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit different from the one I posted on Wattpad.

'One day,' thought Five,' One day everything will go according to plan.'

He had just been woken up by an annoying, yet very confused Klaus. Without any coffee. With all of his siblings. He wanted to scream. He settled for frowning instead.

Sure he loved them, but too much was too much.

The CD's Klaus was talking about, looked new. They looked like the CD's they would use when they tried to illegally download a movie and then write the name on with one of Allison's Sharpies. He remembered those movie nights fondly. He then looked at Vanya. She was always exempted from those. And now she was quietly sitting in the corner of the room looking at her hands. He wanted to hug her.

His nostalgic train of thought was interrupted by Klaus, who screeched out loud.

"Oh my tiny tween creator!" yelled Klaus. Five spared him a glance.

"Ben I can touch you!"

Five whipped his head around. And sure enough, there was Ben. A much older looking Ben. How on Earth could you age while dead?

"Ben?" croaked Allison.

Klaus and older Ben, turned to look at them.

"Wait, you guys can see him?" Klaus asked, cocking his head to one side.

Diego gave a slow nod.

Klaus' face broke into a wide grin, and happily started jumping up and down.

"But how?" asked Ben.

"Gift horses and mouths, Ben," squealed Klaus, as he hugged Ben.

This broke the others out of their reverie and they decided to pounce on Ben.

Diego and Luther were hugging him, while Allison kissed his cheek. Klaus was just pushed to the side, where he stared at Ben with a happy smile. For some reason Five could sense a little hint of pain in that smile. He turned to look at Vanya. She had tears in her eyes but didn't come near Ben.

Five himself did not pounce on Ben. He saw Ben staring at him and he gave a nod.

He then realised that they had work to do.

"Hate to break up this reunion, heartwarming as it is, we have work to do," he said.

There was a resounding groan.

"I'm serious. Have any of you felt something off? Think about that empty numb feeling?"

He got a couple of nods in response.

"Our powers have been muted."

Eyes widened comically. Except Klaus.

"No they haven't," said Klaus.

"What do you mean, ' _ No they haven't', _ " hissed Five.

"The ghosts are still here."

“Shut up, Klaus.”

“But, I’m being serious!’

"Look Klaus, I don't have any time for your games," growled Five.

He saw the pain in Klaus' eyes, but didn't apologize. Klaus didn't say a word.

So he went over to the CD's and picked one up.

"Looks like whoever kept us in here wanted us to watch this so lets," said Five, never one to back away.

He walked to the large TV mounted to the wall and placed the CD into the player.

They all sat around him. Except Vanya. She sat at the edge of the couch, a foot away from Allison.

The screen started.

**Underwater women's crouched legs step across the tiled floor of a swimming pool.**

"Huh?" came Luther's reaction.

**Text flew across the screen stating,' Russia October 1 1989.'**

"Our birthday?" asked Allison.

**A view above the water shows a group of older women performing water aerobics. In the dimly lit recreational facility. The swimmers move in synchronized movements as they face an instructor standing at the edge of the pool.**

“This is the weirdest thing I have ever had to watch,”said Allison.

“Really? That’s your standard of weird? Remind me to never show you some of my more private home films, if you know what I’m saying,” grinned Klaus.

If Five was looking closer he’d notice a glint of pain in his bother’s eyes.

He wasn’t looking closer. Nope.

“Unfortunately we all know what you mean, Klaus,” said Ben.

“Oh, shut up Benny.”

Wasn’t that just a useless conversation.

**Sitting on two separate benches near the pool, a teen boy flirts with a teen girl in a bright yellow swimsuit. The girl looks away and sits up straighter as one of the women approaches and bends over a water fountain between the benches. The boy and girl leaned forward smiling at each other around the woman's back. They sit back as she leaves. The boy moves over to the girls bench and sits next to her. She smiles at him. They flirt in Russian, then he leans into kiss her. From a nearby office, a woman knocks on the glass and wags her finger at them. The girl swiftly kisses the boy on the cheek then cannonballs into the pool next to the aerobics class.**

Five was annoyed. No scratch that he was pissed. What the heck was going on? He is stuck in a room with all his (annoying) siblings, watching what looks to be an infuriating rom-com.

Apparently, Diego agreed.

"What in the name of all that is holy am I watching," he said through gritted teeth.

"It's cute!" squealed Klaus.

"Nope it's stupid," said Ben. Klaus pouted, and Ben nudged his side. They did some weird eye contact thing, and then all of a sudden Klaus was back to his cheery self.

Their bond was scary, Five reckoned. 

**The boy walks to the edge of the pool, one of the aerobics women taps another on the shoulder. They all turned to see a dark red cloud blooming in the water. The instructor claps her hands to regain their attention. There was no sign of the teenager as the blood cloud spreads. The aerobics class reacts with horror as the girl bursts through the surface of the water with a round swollen belly. The instructor's jaw drops as the girl flails on her back with her belly expanding above the surface of the red stained water.**

"Holy, Guacamole!" said Klaus.

“The miracle of life everybody,” deadpanned Ben, and that caused everyone to chuckle.

**Later, the girl clutches the woman's hand as she lies on her back by the side of the pool. Surrounded by the aerobics class, her face contorted with pain as the instructor coached her through a push. The teenage boy approaches shoving through the crowd. Several women stroked her hair comfortingly as she sank back to the floor. The instructor holds a new-born baby over the girl's now flat stomach.**

"Hey Five," said Ben.

"Can you pause this for a moment?"

Five, still shocked at hearing his previously deceased brother's voice, did as he was asked.

Everyone turned to look at Ben.

"When we asked Mom to give us our names, we asked her to do it based on the countries we were from right?" Ben asked, more like stated.

"And right now we see one of the 43 women give birth in Russia," he paused, “and Vanya is a Russian name. Vanya, that woman up there could be your mother."

For a second everything paused. Five had never thought that anyone of them would ever hear from their parents. To actually see one of them. Albeit in the weirdest documentary ever, but still.

Then he turned to an extremely still, pale Vanya, who had tears gathering in her eyes. Klaus seemed to notice this too.

He scooted over to her and completely enveloped her in a side hug.

"Oh Vanny," he said and held her tight. Klaus found his eyes, and while there was considerable amounts of pain in them. He gave him a slow nod, indicating that he had this covered and that they could continue watching.

All of a sudden Five felt bad for being rude to Klaus earlier. He played the show.

**_On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989. 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began._ **

Pogo, realised Five, was narrating. The others seemed to have come to a similar conclusion, if their eyes widening was any indication.

**An aircraft flew Over Moscow.**

"What the heck was that?" asked Diego.

Five frowned. Even he had never seen such an aircraft.

**_Pogo continued, “Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire, and adventure, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.”_ **

**He enters the teen girls' home where she sits holding her baby.**

**_“How much do you want for it?”_ **

Five frowned. That’s all they were to him. A number, a price, a mere tool he could buy. Without being with him for so long, Five had forgotten how cruel Hargreeves was. 

**She looks from the baby to Hargreeves.**

**He got seven of them, said the text.**

**Hargreeves strides along the road surrounded by trees and greenery. The tall man wears a long black coat and swings a walking cane in one hand. Behind him are a line of women in Crimson coats each pushing a black baby stroller which are numbered one through seven. Each carriage has a white logo on the front of an open umbrella inside a circle. Hargreeves stops in front of a grand stone building with double doors bearing the umbrella symbols on their windows. He looks around at the baby carriages with a monocle over his left eye.**

**Today, said the text.**

**A figure approaches a stool sitting in a dark space started with yellow lights. A woman's dainty hands set a case on the stool, unlocked two clasps on the side and lift the lid to reveal a violin. Light partially illuminates her delicate features as she places the instrument on her shoulder. The violinist pauses thoughtfully for a moment, then slowly raises her bow over the strings. She begins to play a somber tune.**

"Holy Mother of Monkey Milk!" exclaimed Klaus, ignoring everyone's look of confusion.

"Vanny, is that you?"

Vanya dipped her head in agreement and embarrassment.

"Tiny Female God, our lil' sis is a prodigy," Klaus said, wrapping an arm around Vanya, jostling her.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Klaus' antics. No matter how much Five tried to suppress it, a feeling of warmth engulfed him.

He also released, Klaus was trying to distract Vanya from her (probable) birth mom. 

Stupid warm feeling.

**Elsewhere, a ringing alarm clock reads 23:28.**

**A hand shuts it off. On a bedside table next to the alarm. A shipping envelope bears the logo 'Hargreeves enterprises', a man gets up and scratches his butt through his one piece long johns.**

Allison cringed at that close up. Five couldn't blame her. Luther turned a flaming red.

**He moves awkwardly through a narrow doorway, his incredibly broad, bulky shoulders just managing to fit. shuffling through his cramped living quarters. He flicks switches on a large machine then waters a potted plant. A little while later, he pulls on a puppy suit with a gauge on one arm then zips it up. He steps outside a rectangular pod marked 'moon station one' with the vaguely umbrella shaped Hargreeves enterprise logo stamped below. Text appears below the brawny man and his spacesuit.**

"Holy shit, it's Luther," said Diego. Five rolled his eyes at that obvious statement.

**He takes several long floaty steps across the moon surface to an overflowing dumpster where he deposits a bag of trash.**

'That's filthy,' thought Five.

**Now in a dark house at night, intruders terrorize a family. At a backdoor a silhouetted figure peeks in. As one of the intruders round the corner he's quickly taken out by a man in a black combat suit wearing a domino mask.**

Allison snorted. Five found that he agreed with the sentiment. His brother was, for the lack of a better word, extra. Thanks Klaus.

**He fought two more criminals, smashing one into a glass coffee table. He broke a knife, while pinning the other guy's arm to a wall. Diego fights with trained movements as he slams another intruder into a family portrait.**

**Elsewhere, an elegant woman walks on a red carpet in front of a crowd of photographers.**

"Love the dress, Ally," grinned Klaus, looking over Vanya's head to grin at Allison. Five had to agree.

“Can I borrow it sometime?”

Five was waiting for Allison’s standard line of dismissal.

However, “Sure Klaus,” surprised him.

**Allison grins broadly as dozens of lights flash. The paparazzi fawn over her. She stops and strikes several poses for the eager paparazzi, turning slightly and alternately placing her hands on her hips.**

**Klaus pops down from a bunk bed. The pale scraggly young man wears eyeliner, leather pants, a half shirt and a black feathered coat.**

**_“Hey, you. Stay strong. I believe in you, Okay?”_ **

“Oh, miss Kevin,” sighed Klaus. Ben rubbed his back. 

**He points at another man**

**_“You, not so much.”_ **

“You better not be missing Jerry,” growled Ben.

Klaus just waved his hand around in dismissal.

“Who’s Jerry?” asked Diego.

Klaus startled as if realising someone else could hear Ben. 

“Nobody,” he said quickly, far too quickly.

Five made a mental note to do some thorough investigation on this Jerry person.

**Someone from inside the room says goodbye to him as he leaves, and approaches a man at a half door wearing an ID badge, who dryly slaps a clear plastic bag of belongings down on the counter.**

**_“We'll see you soon Klaus.”_ **

Five felt a peculiar need to growl at that. Sure he gave Klaus shit and didn't trust him, but only he and his family could do it. Not anyone else. The fact that Klaus wasn't even upset was more upsetting.

**He tosses Klaus a gold coloured token.**

**_“Stay sober.”_ **

**Klaus shakes his head playfully and kisses the sobriety chip. Vanya plays with an expression of calm concentration. On the moon, Luther takes buoyant jumps to the top of a rise, and wears an expression of wonder as he gazes at the view. A radiant sun starts to peek around the dark planet casting a rainbow into space.**

“That’s beautiful,”said Klaus.

“It was,” said Luther, who had a small smile on his face.

**Luther on screen pops open a flap on the arm of his suit to reveal a glowing screen. He stares at it for a long moment then looks up his brow furrowing as he slowly lowers his arm. The sun's light reflects on his clear domed helmet, the giant man wears a stricken sad expression having read the transmission.**

“I’m pretty sure that’s when I found out Dad died,” said Luther, as a small explanation.

**Back at the home invasion, Diego picks up a bloody knife.**

**_“Your family's safe now._ **

**They all look up at him, still bound and gagged on the floor. Diego steps toward the flickering** **_glow of a TV and his jaw drops._ **

**A man whispers to one of the paparazzi.**

**_“Allison. Allison. Have you heard the news? When was the last time you saw your father”_ **

**_“Have you heard from your brothers?”_ **

**_“Allison, will you wear Valentino to the funeral?”_ **

"That's how you found out?!" exclaimed Ben.

"Well, she was being sponsored by Valentino," murmured Klaus.He looked upset too. Five could understand that.

**Voices overlap as all the reporters question Allison.**

**An aide guides Allison away from the rabid paparazzi.**

**Elsewhere, Klaus looks behind himself as he meanders down a dark alley. He clasped his hands with a hooded man, then stepped back holding a baggie, he kissed it, then frolics away clicking his heels.**

**Now a view over flashing emergency lights shows an ambulance racing through the street. Inside a defibrillator jolts Klaus back to life.**

“Holy shit, Klaus,” exclaimed Diego.

“Relax, it happens all the time,” said Klaus.

“What?!” 

“He has a point. It really doesn't harm him,” Ben said. Was Five imagining it or was Ben glaring at Luther. 

“Nine lives, baby,” grinned Klaus.

“You'd be dead then,” said Ben

Allison took out her notepad and scribbled ‘What?’

“Ben’s just being stupid,” with a strained grin.

Ben looked upset but didn’t say anything.

**His shaking hand pulls off an oxygen mask. With a crazed laugh, he leans back against the side of the ambulance then high fives the closest EMT. They turn their attention to a breaking news report on small portable TV.**

**_“Moments ago, the police reported the death of the world's most eccentric and exclusive billionaire.”_ **

“Is it wrong to feel the need to say RIP?” joked Diego.

Five rolled his eyes but Luther was more offended.

“Just because you didn’t like him, doesn’t mean you can speak ill of the dead, Diego,” he said.

“Well… technically the dead don’t care, so you can say whatever you want.”

“Shut up Klaus,” growled Luther and turned to Diego.

“Just have some respect for the man who raised us,” he spat.

“Never,” Diego spat back. 

“Okay, both of you need to quit it,” intervened Ben.

“I don’t care what you think, but this could be important to saving the world, so shut up and watch.”

Nobody in that room felt the need to disagree with Ben. Five figured that that was probably the right move.

**Back with the violinist, more lights turn on around her as she plays the final notes. She stands on a stage inside a grant theatre auditorium with a sweeping balcony and hundreds of vacant seats. She stands stiffly and wears a troubled expression. She holds the lowered instrument.**

Five had the ridiculous to get up and clap.

He resisted it.

**Later she walks along the city sidewalk. Vanya stops and appears into a store window where a TV displays a news broadcast with a picture of Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Vanya stares, eyes wide and mouth agape.**

**_“Dad.”_ **

**It starts to rain but Vanya continues to watch the news broadcast, which now displays a photo of Hargreeves standing with six children in domino masks.**

“Can I just say that that photo shoot was soooo boring,”

“Shut up Klaus.”

**Later Vanya wears a sad expression as she rides in a taxi.**

**Rays of daylight cast shadows inside the rooms of a large mansion. Framed paintings cover a wall behind a balcony railing. A crest displays four symbols, an umbrella, a lightning bolt, a domino mask, and a skull.**

**Now, a portrait shows Hargreeves with the six masked children who all were matching uniforms. One of the children vanishes.**

“That’s not dark at all,” commented Klaus.

**A larger portrait above a grand fireplace depicts a dark-haired boy wearing a uniform with the family crest.**

“How come Five got a portrait?” whined Ben. 

“I mean you got the statue,” said Allison trying to placate Ben.

“It doesn’t look like me,” pouted Ben.

Five rolled his eyes. 

**Outside, rain drips off a boy statue.**

“See what I mean,” said Ben.

The others nodded in agreement.

**Vanya gets out of a taxi, then gazes up at Hargreeves' tall mansion, then enters through the double doors. Vanya walks into a large foyer surrounded by arched columns with a chandelier overhead. Standing next to a circular table, she looks around. She walks towards the next room where a woman sits in front of a fireplace.**

**_“Hey, Mum.”_ **

Five saw Diego sigh from the corner of his eye.

Allison rubbed his back comfortingly.

**Perching on the edge of a chair, the young woman does not move. Her hair and makeup are out of the 50s.**

**_“Vanya? You're actually here_ ** **.”**

**Vanya turns to see Allison descending a staircase.**

**_“Hey, Allison.”_ **

**_“Hey, Sis.”_ **

“The tension is palpable,” whispered Klaus.

“Shut up Klaus.”

**Alison steps closer and, after a moment's hesitation, she gives a small smile and leans down to embrace her sister. Vanya accepts the brief hug. Diego enters wearing his black bodysuit.**

**_“What is she doing here? You don't belong here. Not after what you did.”_ **

Five saw Klaus glaring at Diego, but didn't say anything.

**_“You seriously gonna do this today?”_ **

**He stomps upstairs.**

**_Allison: Way to dress for the occasion, by the way._ **

**_Diego: At least I'm wearing black._ **

Luther looked upset at this but didn’t comment. Five figured this was just the calm before the storm.

**_Vanya: Uh, Maybe he's right, and ..._ **

**_Allison: Forget about him. I'm glad you're here._ **

**Vanya forces a weak smile and shuffles shyly from foot to foot before looking her sister in the eyes. Allison awkwardly glances away.**

“Awkward,” singsonged Klaus.

“Tell me about it,” said Vanya.

Everyone stared at her in shock. She hadn’t said a thing since the Incident. Five felt bad cause she almost forgot she was here.

**Luther stands in a bedroom where a suit hangs in a corner next to a partially draped window. In keeping with the rest of Hargreeves his mansion, large portraits and various oddities adorn the space. Luthor approaches a bed and gently lays his hand on top of the rumpled sheets. Diego walks down a hallway, his knife strapped to his torso over his black bodysuit. He leans against the door and watches as Luther examines the window in the bedroom.**

**_“I can save you some time. They are locked. No forced entry. No sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary,” said Diego_ **

**He steps closer to his brother and peers up at him.**

**_“Wow... You got big, Luther.”_ **

**Luther frowns.**

**_Diego: What's the secret? Huh. protein shakes? Low carbs?_ **

**_Luther: What do you want?_ **

**_“There is, no mystery here. Nothing to avenge. Nothing to solve. Nothing like that. It's just a sad old man who kicked it. In a big, empty house. Just like he deserved.”_ **

**_“You should leave,” growled Luther on screen._ **

**_“Whatever you say, Brother.”_ **

"God, you don't go two minutes of meeting each other, and then you're back at each other's necks," said Ben, disapprovingly.

Luther rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while Diego just shrugged.

“But Ben,” Klaus whined, “if they don’t argue who's gonna entertain us?”

“Entertain yourself, dammit,” Diego said.

“Butt out,” agreed Luther. And then looked at DIego in surprise.

Had they just agreed on something?

**Diego gives him a sardonic look as he back pedals to the door and leaves. Luther watches him go, then turns his gaze back to his father's bed. Now Vanya enters a large rectangular living room with taxidermized animal heads displayed throughout and a fireplace at one end. Vanya selects a book from a shelf and looks at the cover, which has a picture of a dark haired girl on it. The book's title reads 'Extra Ordinary: My life as Number Seven' by Vanya Hargreeves. She flips to the front were handwritten words read,' Dad. I figured, why not? - V'. A short figure, walking with a cane, enters the room behind Vanya.**

**_“Welcome home, Miss Vanya.”_ **

“Can you imagine meeting Pogo for the first time and trying to figure out what was going on?”

“Shhhhhhhhh….”

**_“How long has it been since Five disappeared?”_ **

**_“It's been 16 years, four months and 14 days. Your father insisted I keep track.”_ **

Five raised his eyebrows, surprised.

_ 'The old man cared that much?'  _ he thought to himself. Then he realised his father must’ve tried to figure out if he had actually time travelled, or had just run away.

**_“You wanna know something stupid? I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back. It would be late and the house would be dark, and he wouldn't be able to find us. So he'd leave again. So every night, I’d make a little snack, and made sure all the lights were on.”_ **

Five caught Vanya's eyes and gave her a light smile, to show that what she did was appreciated.

She ducked her head shyly, but Five could see that her lips were slightly upturned. 

He missed that smile.

**_“Your father always believed this number five was still out there, somewhere. He never lost hope.”_ **

**_“And look where that got him.”_ **

Nope, that did not sting.

**Now Alison pushes aside a sliding door and steps inside a dreary room. She glances around.**

**Flashback:**

**Hargreeves sits behind a desk writing in a notebook. The 50 styled woman enters**

**“The children are ready for bed, sir. They wanted to say goodnight.” She flashes a good-natured smile, which he misses as he keeps his attention focused on his writing. Pushing open the sliding door she reveals all seven children wearing identical pyjamas. With his monocle over one eye, Hargreeves continues writing without looking up.**

“Allyyy, why do you think of such sad memories? I don’t even remember this one…”

“That’s because you were high, Klaus,” said Ben.

“Oh! That makes more sense,”

**Her mother gently pushes her away, wearing an unnaturally chipper grin.**

**Present:**

**_“Where's the cash, Dad?”_ **

“Klaus!”

“What?”

**_Allison looks curiously at a chair behind Hargreeves his desk, which moves. She walks over to the desk._ **

**_“Klaus. What are you doing in here?”_ **

**_“Oh, Allison. Wow. Is that you?”_ **

**He hugs her.**

**_“Come here. Long time. Too long. Hey, I was hoping to see you actually, because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection.”_ **

Ben gave a loud snort.

**She noticed this is wristband**

**_“Just got out of rehab?”_ **

**_“No, no, no, no, no, I'm done. I'm done with all that. Just came down here to prove to myself that the old man's was, really gone. He is. He's dead.”_ **

**He claps and laughs with fake enthusiasm.**

**_“You know how I know? Because if you he alive, not one of us, would be allowed, to set foot in this room. He was always in here. Our whole childhood, plotting his next torment, right? Remember how he used to look at us? That's scowl. Thank Christ he's not our real father, so we couldn't inherit those cold, dead, eyes.”_ **

**_Klaus (imitation Hargreeves) Number three_ **

"Why is that so accurate?" laughed out Diego. Everyone laughed, except for Luther who still looked upset about disrespecting Dad.

**Klaus and Allison chuckle.**

**Luther enters and gets upset at Klaus for sitting in his fathers chair.**

**_“Hey, save the lecture, I was already leaving. You guys can... talk amongst yourselves.”_ **

**_“Drop it.”_ **

**_“Ex- squeeze me.”_ **

"No one trusts me," whined Klaus.

Luther glared at him.

“Within good reason Klaus,” says Ben.

**_Luther puts a hand on Klaus' arm and stares down at him._ **

**_“Alright…’”_ **

**Klaus yanks free.**

**In the hallway, Klaus glances around, then pulls another hidden item out of his clothes, an ornate box inlaid with a shiny, intricate pattern. With a grin, he kisses it.**

Ben facepalmed.

"That was a mistake," grinned Klaus.

"What do you mean?" asked Allison

"In due time, sister dearest," replied Klaus.

Five rolled his eyes.

**Back in the office.**

**_“So, Klaus is still Klaus, in case you're wondering.”_ **

**_“You know, after all these years ... I find it strangely comforting.”_ **

"Aww, thanks Ally," said Klaus with a smile.

**_“Oh, I know. You think he wears that thing in the bathroom?”_ **

**_“Like in the shower? Yeah. Yes, absolutely.”_ **

Diego glared at both of them, as Ben and Klaus dissolved into giggles next to him.

Five could see Vanya smile softly, and a smile grew on his face as well.

**_Luther smiles then looks at her with a sincere expression._ **

**_They talk for some time about Allison’s divorce._ **

Five notices how everyone remains politely silent throughout the entire exchange.

**_“Same thing that always happens. I made a wish, and it came true, and I couldn't take it back.”_ **

**He nods.**

**Now an overhead view looks down on the living room where Luther, Diego, Allison, and Vanya said apart from each other on chairs and couches placed around a square coffee table. Klaus fixes himself a drink. Luther stands up.**

**“I guess we should get this started? So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service, in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words. Just a dad's favourite spot.”**

**_“Dad had a favourite spot?”_ **

**_“You know, under the oak tree? We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?”_ **

“We get it Luther. Dad liked you, but will you please shut up?” asked Ben.

Luther’s ears turned red.

**_“Will there be refreshments? Tea? scones? cucumber sandwiches were always the winner.”_ **

**_“Is that my skirt?”_ **

**_“Oh, yeah. This. I found it in your room. It's a little dated, I know. But, it's very breathy on the bits.”_ **

**_Klaus(gurgling): Oh, quelle surprise!_ **

**_Allison: Strange how?_ **

**_Luther: He sounded on edge. Told me, I should be careful who to trust._ **

Five’s eyes narrowed. Maybe Luther was onto something.

Who should we not have trusted?

Then his eyes widened and turned to look at Vanya.

Her eyes were wide and wet.

**_“Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter, old man, who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles.”_ **

‘No, he wasn’t,’ thought Five, bitterly.

**_“No, he must have known something was going to happen. Look, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad.”_ **

**He looks at Klaus.**

**_“I can't just call dad in the afterlife and be like, 'dad, could you just... stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'”_ **

Vanya burst out giggling, hiding her face in her hair.

Everyone, except Klaus (who was hugging her tighter) sent her a shocked look.

She blushed and hugged herself tighter.

**_“What? your high?”_ **

**_“Yeah! Yeah! I mean how are you not listening to this nonsense?”_ **

"He has a point," said Diego.

"Shut up, Diego," said Luther.

"No, I will not, you accused us of murdering our father," growled out Diego.

"Both of you stop, you're distracting," said Allison, and both of the men stopped.

Five rolled his eyes at his brother's antics (for the hundredth time that day).

**_“Well sober up, this is important.”_ **

**_“Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle.”_ **

**_“Exactly. It's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge?”_ **

**_“Where are you going with this?”_ **

**_“Oh, isn't it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad”_ **

**_Luthor looks away from Diego. His siblings stare at him._ **

**_“You're crazy, man. You're crazy. Crazy.”_ **

**_“I'm not finished yet.”_ **

**_“Okay, well, I'm just gonna go murder mom, be right back.”_ **

This caused Allison to laugh quietly into her hand, as Luther gave her a betrayed look.

**_“That went well.”_ **

“Aw man, Luther found out about sarcasm,” stated Klaus.

“Klaus, I will pummel you.”

Five ignored them.

**Text: 17 Years Ago**

"Wait what?" said Five sitting up straight in his seat.

**_“This is Jim Hellerman. Reporting live for Channel 2 News outside the Capitol west bank at Main and Sixth. A group of heavily armed men stormed the bank not three hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages.”_ **

**Young Allison appears and does her rumour thing.**

**He stares up, as if in a trance then aims the gun at another bank robber**

**_“Hey dude? What the hell!”_ **

**He shoots him the foot, and his friend groans. The hostages scream.**

**_“Guns are for sissies. Real men throw knives.”_ **

"Really?" said Ben as Klaus snorted.

"Guns are for sissies," mocked Klaus.

"Shut up," grumbled Diego.

“You were so cute,” squealed Klaus. 

He was rewarded with a smack to the head.

**_Diego's knives turn in mid-air and stab a robber._ **

**Number Five materialises, then disappears as the ringleader opens fire. As he reappears, the man finds his gun replaced with a stapler.**

**_“Ooh, that's one badass stapler.”_ **

**_He hits the ringleader in the head with it._ **

Klaus gave a low whistle.

**_“There's been no activity for a few minutes. We're gonna stay live on location to make sure that we don't miss anything in this hostage situation as the Capital West Bank.”_ **

**_“Do we really have to do this?”_ **

**_“Come on, Ben. There are more guys in the vault.”_ **

**_“I didn't sign up for this.”_ **

Everyone gave Ben pitying looks, as Ben sighed and hid his head in Klaus' shoulder.

Five felt an uncharacteristic flare of jealousy. He wanted Ben to be that comfortable with him as well.

**_“Now we see the hostages. They're afraid, they're scared clearly. But, they do seem to be unharmed.”_ **

"Pause the video," said Klaus, eyes wide.

"What?" asked Alison.

"Pause the video, now!" Klaus said.

Five hadn't heard Klaus sound so forceful in a long time. He conceded.

Klaus' eyes were blown open. His right hand was on his mouth.

"Kenny's mom," he mumbled under his breath. If Five wasn't sitting in a pitch silent room, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Explain, Klaus," he said

"Remember, at the bowling alley. A woman came up to us and wanted Five to play with her son. That's her," said Klaus pointing at a woman on the screen.

Klaus dramatically turned to Luther. "Wasn't she also at the rave?"

"Rave? What rave?" asked Allison.

"The hell, Klaus?"

"And she was also at the..." he trailed off.

"Where Klaus?" pressed Five. Sure he was being pushy, but maybe, just maybe, his idiotic brother was onto something.

"Nevermind," said Klaus, curtly.

"Wait, what? You were gonna say something," said Vanya.

"It's nothing," said Klaus, grabbing the remote from Five and pressing play.

Five narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

**Five of the masked youths stand outside the vault room, behind the frosted windows, enormous tentacles thrash about and blood splatters against the glass.**

**Ben remerges, covered in blood from head to toe.**

**_“Can we go home now?”_ **

**_Vanya and Dad are seen on a building top._ **

**_“Why can't I go play with the others?”_ **

**_“I'm afraid there's just nothing special about you.”_ **

There was a resounding snort.

“Liar liar,” sang Klaus.

**Wearing his monocle. He looks at her impassively. Later, in front of the bank.**

**_“Our world is changing, has changed. There are some among us, gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. I have adopted six such children. I give you the inaugural class of the umbrella Academy.”_ **

“That meant that there were to be more ‘classes’,” said Ben.

“That’s all we were to him, a class,” said Diego. 

**_“Are you concerned about the welfare of the children”_ **

**_“Of course, as I am for the fate of the world.”_ **

Five hated this man. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please lemme know if there are any errors. English isn't my first language so there might be a lot. Also, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. R&R!


End file.
